re-re-re-remake
by fatmasterflex
Summary: Ok this is for people that beat the game because this will have some major spoilers and such any way this is my first story so plese R


Hi my name is john and this is a fanfic about re and stuff it will put in all of the re1 (the book some of the movie the game and maybe the comic I hope u enjoy r&r  
  
A TV turns on and then a satellite receiver kicks in and goes to channel 997 and on the small icon it said fox Channel 45  
  
Reporter 1- Hello and welcome to the 6 o'clock news report on channel 45 I'm Jason West  
  
Reporter 2-And I'm Sally Fields tonight we will talk about some bizarre murders, a car accident in up town raccoon city and back to school prices are going up jay  
  
Jason West- Yes Sally (voice goes from playful to serous) Tonight we will start this show talking about the very bizarre and recent attacks on are fair city, recently there have been 5 murders and 8 disappearances the police chief irons let out this really important statement (cuts to the TV screen with a podium on top of the RPD steps with lots of reporters on the bottom)  
  
Reporter 3- Mr. irons what do u know about the strange murders in are fair raccoon city  
  
Irons- nothing conclusive at this time right now were just trying to figure out a pattern to these bizarre murders  
  
Reporter 4-are the bizarre murders connected to those disappearances and if so what do u think there planes are for them  
  
Irons- there is not enough information to deny or confirm those allegations  
  
Reporter 3-well then how close are you from finding the murderers  
  
Irons- we have narrowed it..(a person comes to irons side and whispers in his ear) I'm sorry I cant respond to any more questions my assistant has told me that there is a more important business to take care of, please excuse me gentlemen  
  
All Reporters- 1 more question (cut back to Jason)  
  
Jason West-That was the official word given by the chief today and (Bazzzztt the TV turns off and it is in a giant room it is very dark and all you can see are 10 hands with cigars and 5 of those men had a ring on)  
  
1st man- so every thing is going according to plane  
  
2nd man- yes the citizens of raccoon city have no idea what is happening  
  
3rd man-And are research facilities under the city is thriving not including the accident at arckley in the hive but the one in section 5 were the b are have the next stage of the virus  
  
1st man-yes he has made much advancements but he has been hiding a lot from us the only reason we knew about the G-virus is because we have the most skilled hackers on are side  
  
4th man-allow my team to extract the G-virus sample and retrieve it and I am so confident ill even go there to inspect his retrieval  
  
1st man-You mean Hunk are you sure we should send someone that valuable into the oven  
  
4th man-Well he is the best and in order to get the G-virus we will need to have the best  
  
1st man-agreed we will send in your team but be warned if you fail us your position on this counsel will be thought over thoroughly now everyone dispense (all the hands leave except for two)  
  
1st man-Trent you are a valued resource to this company don't screw it up  
  
Trent-yes sir I will retrieve the data and the G-virus and hand it over directly to you (he walks out and shuts the door)  
  
  
  
The characters  
  
  
  
Barry Burton - A former SWAT team member with more than 16 years of experience, Barry is one of STARS' most adept members. Barry's expertise lies in his knowledge (not to mention love) of firearms, and he supplies and maintains weapons for the team. Barry is also a friend and former partner of Chris Redfield. Joseph Frost - Already stationed in Raccoon City, Joseph Frost is a previous member of STARS' Bravo Team who was recently promoted to serve as Alpha Team's vehicle specialist. Chris Redfield - Chris is Claire Redfield's brother. Chris started a career in the Air Force but was discharged and became a drifter. After meeting Barry Burton, he was recruited to the newly formed STARS unit. The award- winning marksman was reassigned to Raccoon City headquarters. Jill Valentine - A strong-willed and intelligent soldier capable of handling just about anything, Jill has recently been reassigned to Raccoon City. She is excellent with special mechanical devices and excels at picking locks. Barry has given her the odd nickname (undoubtedly a poor translation) "The master of unlocking."  
  
Brad Vickers - Brad is an Alpha Team computer and information expert, as well as the butt of many friendly jokes from his colleagues. His fears of danger and general lack of enthusiasm have earned him the nickname "Chickenheart." Brad often thinks of his peaceful hometown Delucia in times of stress. Albert Wesker - Albert Wesker has risen quickly through the ranks of STARS and currently holds command of Alpha Team. His slick haircut and the fact that he always seems to be wearing sunglasses give him a cool and calculating image. Wesker founded the Raccoon City branch of STARS himself.  
  
Richard Aiken - Richard acts as communications for both Alpha Team and Bravo Team though he is technically a member of Bravo Team. His expertise makes him a vital member of STARS, as he provides the one link between members in the field and HQ. Rebecca Chambers -Rebecca was recruited for her field medicine and first- aid skill, despite her young age. Since everyone on the team is her senior and has years more experience, she is sometimes nervous around the other members. However, she may know more about what's going on in Raccoon City than anyone else on the team.... Enrico Marini -Enrico Marini is the second in command of the entire STARS unit and is the leader of Bravo Team. Although he is extremely competent and professional, he worries about Barry or Chris taking over his position.  
  
Forest Speyer-Forest is Bravo's vehicle specialist and a skilled sniper. His professional attitude when dealing with work has earned him much admiration and respect from his fellow team members. Kenneth J. Sullivan -Formerly working as a chemist and now in the position of Bravo Team field scout, Kenneth wonders what relevance or use his background could have to STARS. However, he was recruited directly by Albert Wesker, which gives him confidence in his role. Leon S. Kennedy - Leon is a rookie cop headed for assignment in Raccoon City. At base he is idealistic and deeply wants to protect and serve, but he realizes how harsh reality can be. He can be a bit brash at times, and he is certainly not as naive as he may seem at first glance. Leon is highly qualified for his job, and his sense of humor makes him generally well liked by colleagues. Claire Redfield - Claire is an optimistic, articulate modern woman. While she is a bit wild and tomboyish at times, she is good with children and still has a compelling feminine charm. She is adept at analyzing a situation, and her self-confidence can sometimes take on a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Ada Wong - Ada is Chinese-American and a skilled professional, but her exact objectives and employer are unknown. She is sure of herself, and she can come across as condescending, with a tendency to talk down to those she deems "inferior" to herself. Sherry Birkin -Sherry is the 12-year-old daughter of William and Annette Birkin, both scientists working for Umbrella. She is quite shy but very intelligent for her age, although she doesn't get to spend much time with her parents due to their dedication to their research.  
  
This is just the intro there will be many more if you guys want me to continue 


End file.
